Messing with Code Lyoko
by Frankland James
Summary: Here,I decide to mess with Code Lyoko.In the first 3 chapters,what will happen if Ulrich cheats on Yumi with Sissi?I sense a disturbance in the force.Read on!Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

*Odd,Ulrich,Yumi,Jeremie,and Aelita are hanging out*

Odd:I'm bored...

Yumi:Same here.

Jeremie:I have an idea!Tonight,let's go out for Pizza.

Odd:Alright!

Yumi:I have to watch Hiroki tonight.I can't .

*Ulrich walks off*

Yumi:Hey,what's up with Ulrich?

Aelita:Beats me.I was taking a nap.

Yumi:Isn't that something Odd would do?

Odd:*glares at Yumi* I hate you.

Jeremie:OK Pizza's a bad idea,besides,we have two hours untill sundown anyway.

Odd:Why don't we help Milly and Tameia get a super-scoop on Sissi?I'd love to humilliate her again.

Yumi:Ok we need to find out what she's doing about we draw straws?The shortest straw goes to find out what Sissi's doing.

*Jeremie has the shortest straw*

Jeremie:Do I have to?

Yumi:Sorry Jeremie but you got the shortest straw.

*Jeremie walks off*

Aelita:Want to go out for some Pizza?

Yumi:Yep.

Odd:Wait what's going on here?

Yumi:I don't have to watch Hiroki I just didn't want to sit between Jeremie and Aelita

Odd:That sounds great to me.

Aelita:Come on,let's go.

*They all walk off*


	2. Chapter 2

*At the Pizza place,Yumi gets a text from Jeremie saying that something is wrong,and it might be a X.A.N.A attack*

Yumi: ...

Odd:Yumi,what's wrong?u

*Yumi shows the others the text message*

Odd:It might be to go save Jeremie and Aelita and I will go to the factory.

*Yumi traces the call and 5 minutes later ends up outside Sissi's dorm*

*Yumi looks in the window and sees...Ulrich and Sissi kissing!*

*Yumi runs away and hides in a storage closet crying*

*Jeremie is tied up in the closet*

Jeremie:You saw them too?

Yumi:*Can't speak*

Jeremie:Can you help me out here?

*Yumi is so angry she rips off the closet door*

Jeremie:Mommy...

*Yumi throws the door at Jeremie and runs away,still crying*

Jeremie:Owww...*gets knocked out*

*Yumi goes to the supercomputer and finds out Odd and Aelita are already on Lyoko,but they can't find the tower*

William:Yumi...Yumi...are you Ok?

Yumi:Leave me alone!

William:Are you Ok?

*Yumi gets possessed by X.A.N.A,knocks out William,and goes back to her house*

Hiroki:Yumi you look sad...did Ulrich cheat on you?

*Yumi grabs a crowbar*

Hiroki:Where did that come from...Mom Yumi has a crowbar!

*Yumi goes back to lab and starts smashing the scanners with the Crowbar,but William interupts so she only destroys one*

William:Um...'s ok...put it down now!

*Aelita de-activates the tower and she and Odd come back from Lyoko*

Aelita:What happenned?

Odd:I think we stumbled in on Yumi and William having a 'moment'.

*Aelita sucker punches odd in the face*

Aelita:Shut up.I never want to see you again.I knew Jeremie was better!*She storms off to her dorm and finds Jeremie in the storage closet,so they talk*

Aelita:So Ulrich all of a sudden started dating Sissi and Yumi got possessed and knocked out William and I dumped Odd because he was such a jerk?

Jeremie:Yeah that's about it.

*Aelita unties Jeremie and they both go back to their dorms*


	3. Chapter 3

*Ulrich goes back to his dorm and finds Odd kissing Kiwi*

Ulrich:What's going on here...?

Me:He's dreaming that Aelita never dumped him and that Kiwi is Aelita.

Odd:Aelita,I love you!

Ulrich:Who are you?

Me:I'm a transfer student.I'm one of Odd's old friends.

Ulrich:You know about Lyoko?

Me:Yeah.I have nowhere else to stay so I'm sleeping on the floor here.

Ulrich:Wait you can stand Odd's smell and his snoring?

Me:He went to a bording school and I was his roomate in 4th and 5th grade.I come prepared.*puts in earplugs and seconds later,is asleep*

Ulrich:Is this all because I kissed Sissi?

Odd:Yep I hate you!I hate everybody!

Ulrich:Odd your going to wake up the whole dorm.

*The next morning the school news headline says "Ulrich and Sissi start going out,Herb commits suicide,Yumi attacks Sissi with a crowbar and starts dating William,Aelita dumps Odd for Jeremie,and there's a new transfer student!Read all about it!"*

Ulrich:I never knew dating Sissi would cause a disturbance in the force.

Me:It's disturbed alright.

*Odd is sleeping in*

Me:Think we should take him to the nurse?The hospital?Maybe the nuthouse?

Ulrich:If Odd was crazy enough for the nuthouse he would have been there already,trust 'll be fine.

*Yumi comes in and Beats Ulrich up with a crowbar,but William drags her out of there before she murders him*

*Jeremie and Aelita come in*

Jeremie:What's all the racket?

Me:Ulrich still has a pulse!

Odd:Aelita!*He runs towards Aelita,and Jeremie trips him*

Odd:Ow.

Aelita:Odd...I will never love you out with Sam.

Jeremie:Yay!Aelita's all mine!

Aelita:Who said I was yours?You only care about your stupid computer.

Jeremie: ...

Aelita:I'm Odd and Ulrich gonna be Ok?

Me:They'll be fine,as long as Ulrich doesn't get Yumi mad ever again.

Narrorator:So Odd and Ulrich were rushed to the hospital and they turned out Odd started dating Sam,Yumi left Ulrich for William,Ulrich left Yumi for Sissi,and Aelita and Jeremie started dating!Untill Chapter 4,Goodbye!


End file.
